In certain computing environments, such as a symmetrical multi-processing chassis environment, computer processing unit (CPU) modules are connected together using data cables, such as active cables. For proper functioning, the data cables must be completely inserted into the correct ports of the CPU modules. To facilitate identification of the correct port for insertion, the ports include lights that can be illuminated. However, in certain instances, the volume of cables for a port may make it difficult for a cable installer to visually identify the ports and/or to verify that a data cable is fully inserted into the port.